


Świeczka

by Nukaone



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Angst, F/M, POV Katniss Everdeen, Quarter Quell, Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nukaone/pseuds/Nukaone





	Świeczka

\- To był trudny test i nie byłam pewna, jak mi poszło, ale dziś na lekcji dostaliśmy je z powrotem i okazało się, że uzyskałam jeden z najwyższych wyników w mojej klasie! – rozpromieniona Prim już od progu zaczyna opowiadać, dumnie przyciskając do piersi kartkę. – Beaufort, Fawn i ja zostaliśmy wzięci na środek i dostaliśmy dyplomy do powieszenia, a poza tym będziemy mieli podwyższone oceny z historii.  
\- Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumna; twój tata na pewno też by był. – Mama uśmiecha się do niej, czytając na głos jej osiągnięcia, a ja prycham cicho. Cieszy mnie radość Prim i wiem, że on czułby to samo; dawno nie widziałam jej aż tak podekscytowanej. Po prostu nie wydaje mi się, żeby nasz ojciec czuł szczególną dumę na wieść o teście z wiedzy o dystrykcie, który postrzegał jako więzienie, przygotowanym przez Kapitol i przepełnionym ich propagandą wpajaną kolejnym pokoleniom. Mama rzuca mi ostre spojrzenie, więc uśmiecham się szeroko. Nie dla niej. Dla Prim.  
\- Ale się zrobiłaś wykwakana, kaczuszko – mówię i zaczynam ją łaskotać. Ze śmiechem przewracamy się na kanapę, a potem pomagamy mamie w upieczeniu ciasta. Według niej z takiej okazji trzeba koniecznie upiec jedno; śliczne kapitolińskie wypieki nadają się na wystawne uczty, a nie do świętowania w towarzystwie rodziny.  
Udajemy, że nie widzimy, jak Prim podjada polewę z miski, i obsypujemy się mąką, aż moje włosy zaczynają być tak jasne jak ich, a Jaskier kicha z oburzeniem i ucieka do salonu. Mama wkłada ciasto do piekarnika i przyłącza się do zabawy, po której nasza kuchnia wygląda, jakby przeszła przez nią śnieżyca.  
W tym momencie, z mąką przyklejoną do szeroko uśmiechniętych ust, w towarzystwie radosnych pisków mojej siostry, czuję się prawie szczęśliwa. Białym kłębom unoszącym się w powietrzu prawie udaje się odegnać ciemne chmury zebrane nad naszymi głowami, a wesołej wrzawie zagłuszyć coraz gęściej kotłujące się myśli, które z każdym dniem zajmują coraz więcej miejsca w mojej głowie.  
W trakcie tej krótkiej chwili czystej radości niemal udaje mi się zapomnieć o nadchodzącym Ćwierćwieczu Poskromienia. Ta chwila jednak mija, a widmo nadchodzącego koszmaru wydaje się mieć zarezerwowane miejsce w mojej głowie na kolejne miesiące dzielące nas od tego dnia.  
***  
Nie działają nawet nasze niedzielne wyprawy do lasu z Galem. Bez względu na to, jak usilnie staram się choć na chwilę oderwać swoje myśli od nadchodzących Igrzysk, przed oczami wciąż przewijają mi się kolejne scenariusze. Czuję się jak w trakcie ostatniej nocy przed wyjściem na arenę, gdy bez końca rozważam, jakie tortury w tym roku czekają na uczestników i co przyniesie im arena. Czy będą mieli łatwy dostęp do wody? Jaki będzie klimat? Jakie pułapki na nich czekają? Im dłużej o tym myślę, tym mocniej jestem przekonana, że jedyne, czego możemy być pewni, to fakt, że organizatorzy nie pozwolą nam zapomnieć, że obchodzimy kolejne Ćwierćwiecze.  
\- Katniss! Uważaj! – Zanim słyszę krzyk Gale’a, czuję jego ręce odciągające mnie nagle w bok. Rozglądam się dookoła i zauważam wnyki znajdujące się zaledwie centymetry od miejsca, w którym postawiłabym stopę, gdyby mi w tym nie przeszkodził.  
\- Przepraszam. – Staram się, żeby mój głos brzmiał pewnie, choć z jakiegoś powodu mam ochotę się rozpłakać. To nie pierwsza taka sytuacja, ale poprzednia miała miejsce, gdy miałam jakieś dwanaście lat i uciekałam przed dźwiękiem, który wydawał mi się być niedźwiedziem.  
\- Kotna, co się dzieje? – Gale łagodnieje i staje naprzeciwko mnie. Unikam jego wzroku, aż delikatnie podnosi mój podbródek, zmuszając do spotkania z jego bacznie wpatrującymi się we mnie oczami.  
\- Zostały tylko dwa tygodnie – mówię cicho. Nie muszę dodawać nic więcej, by mnie zrozumiał, jednak na widok twarzy Gale’a ściągającej się w gniewie żałuję, że o tym wspominam. Mimowolnie się kurczę, choć wiem, że jego złość nie jest skierowana na mnie, lecz na Kapitol.  
\- Przetrwasz to. Musisz to przetrwać – odpowiada twardo, a zacięty głos wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, co o tej konieczności myśli jego właściciel. – Wiem, że zrobisz wszystko, co w twojej mocy, żeby jak najlepiej przygotować te dzieci na nadchodzącą masakrę. Nic więcej nie możesz zrobić i dobrze o tym wiesz. – Nie mówię, że równie dobrze może mi się trafić ktoś, kto będzie ode mnie starszy. On nie wspomina o tym, że jadę tam z Peetą, który będzie drugim mentorem dla naszego dystryktu. Można by pomyśleć, że po tak spektakularnym osiągnięciu, jakim było sprowadzenie z powrotem do dystryktu nie jednego, a dwóch trybutów, Haymitch dostanie przywilej dożywotniego dzierżenia w swoich trzęsących się rękach życia coraz to nowszych ofiar Kapitolu. Jednak Kapitolińczycy okazali się zachwyceni wizją zobaczenia w tej roli nieszczęśliwych kochanków. W jednym z koszmarnych programów nadawanych w sobotę wieczorem, jakaś różowowłosa kobieta o cienkich, szpiczastych uszach i niemal nieistniejącym nosie, zasugerowała wręcz, że „to jak oglądanie rodziców opiekujących się swoimi dziećmi”, co wywołało burzę oklasków widowni i mój odruch wymiotny. Następnego dnia polowałam z taką zawziętością, że gdyby nie było ze mną Gale’a, mogłabym nie zdążyć przed włączeniem prądu w ogrodzeniu i spędzić noc w lesie.  
  
Żadne z nas nie wypowiada na głos mojego największego lęku, do którego nie przyznaję się nawet sama przed sobą, stale powtarzając sobie, że to niemożliwe. Jednak już raz tak myślałam, a tym razem nie będę mogła zgłosić się za nią i nie wiem, co zrobię, jeśli…  
\- Hej. – Twarz Gale’a jest cała rozmazana przez łzy napływające mi do oczu, ale na szczęście nie potrzebuję ich do odebrania jego uspokajającego tonu. – Katniss, mówię poważnie. Wiem, że to nie będzie proste i nie ma słów, które mogłyby sprawić, że będzie ci łatwiej przez to przejść. A przynajmniej ja nie wiem, co mógłbym powiedzieć, żeby tak było. Wiem jednak, że jesteś silna i już raz pokonałaś Kapitol. A gdy zrobisz to ponownie, a na pewno zrobisz, bo taka właśnie jesteś, wrócisz do domu. Wrócisz do mnie, do lasu, do którego dalej będziemy chodzić każdej niedzieli tak długo, aż uda Ci się choć trochę zapomnieć o tym, do czego cię zmusili, rozumiesz? Przetrwamy to. Ty to przetrwasz.  
Przez chwilę wpatruję się w niego w milczeniu i próbuję pozbyć się łez napływających mi do oczu, jednak moje gorączkowe mruganie powoduje jedynie uwolnienie pojedynczych kropel, powoli spływających po moich rozgrzanych od szybkiej wędrówki policzkach. To nie w stylu Gale’a; jedyne przemowy, jakie słyszałam z jego ust, były atakiem na Kapitol lub wyrazem bezsilności wobec niego. Zastanawiam się przez chwilę, czy słów, które przed chwilą od niego usłyszałam, nie można zaliczyć do którejś z tych kategorii.  
\- Chyba słyszałam indyka niedaleko – mówię nieco pewniej i próbuję się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Całe szczęście, obiecałem jednego Sae – odpowiada, akceptując moją reakcję.  
Skradamy się do zwierzyny, tym razem oboje skupieni na swoim celu i w pełni świadomi otoczenia. Polujemy jeszcze parę godzin.  
  
Żadne z nas nie wspomina o Prim.  
***  
Pomimo codziennego lęku i odliczania dni, nadejście Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia całkowicie mnie zaskakuje. Ubieram się w przygotowaną wcześniej sukienkę z Kapitolu, zakładam dobrane do niej buty i próbuję zjeść śniadanie, choć wiem, że nie ma najmniejszej szansy, by udało mi się cokolwiek przełknąć. Wszystko to robię mechanicznie; z letargu wywołanego czystym przerażeniem wyrywa mnie dopiero widok Prim ubranej w jasną bluzkę i spódnicę. Strój z poprzedniego roku wywołuje zbyt wiele wspomnień z dnia, który nigdy nie powinien się wydarzyć.  
Staram się się do niej uśmiechnąć, ale nie wychodzi mi to najlepiej. Zamiast tego podsuwam jej mój talerz z nadzieją, że przynajmniej ona coś w siebie wmusi, jednak nieszczególnie na to liczę. Choć próbuje nie dać tego po sobie poznać, nie mam wątpliwości, że moja siostra strasznie się boi dzisiejszego dnia. Jej lęk wzmacnia fakt, że wciąż nie znamy zasad tegorocznego turnieju. Dla nas nie było to niczym dziwnym, a mama, nie chcąc nas niepokoić, nie powiedziała na ten temat ani słowa. Zrobił to natomiast Haymitch, gdy któregoś dnia pijany pomylił swój dom z naszym i forsował drzwi, dopóki Prim mu ich nie otworzyła. Nie widząc w tym nic dziwnego, kontynuował swoje bełkotanie, z którego udało nam się zrozumieć jego potwierdzoną licznymi przekleństwami i głęboką irytację faktem, że teraz nawet we własnym domu nie może mieć już spokoju, choć i bez tego miał wystarczająco dużo problemów. Wydusił z siebie jeszcze tylko, że jakby tego było mało, te sukinsyny coś knują; słowa te można by zignorować, biorąc pod uwagę jego stan, gdyby nie bełkotanie o nadchodzących igrzyskach i złej wieści, które ze sobą niosą. Tego wieczora już nic z niego nie wyciągnęłyśmy. Razem z Peetą transportuję go do domu, do którego wparowuję następnego ranka, żądając wyjaśnień.  
\- Przysięgam, że jeśli zaraz stąd nie wyjdziesz, zrobię użytek z tego noża – warczy Haymitch, z powrotem opuszczając głowę na stół.  
\- Ciekawe, co pan powie w Kaptiolu – sarkam. – A może planuje pan założyć jedną z sukienek nominowanych przez Kapitolińczyków do finału ślubnego konkursu i zastąpić mnie u boku Peety?  
Haymitch jednak całkowicie mnie ignoruje. Zrezygnowana wracam do domu, by zastać mamę w podobnym nastroju, z wyraźnie podjętą decyzją, której skutki widać teraz w zmartwionym spojrzeniu mojej siostry.  
\- Zjedz coś – zachęcam ją. – Tym razem to wszystko może potrwać trochę dłużej, musisz coś zjeść.  
\- A ty? – Patrzy na moje nietknięte tosty i podnosi brwi. – Ty nawet nie lubisz tostów.  
Opuszczam wzrok na mój talerz. Leżą na nim dwa kawałki chleba, oba grubo posmarowane masłem. Mimowolnie zaczynam chichotać.  
\- To prawda. – Po chwili śmiejemy się obie, znajdując w tej prostej czynności choć chwilowe ujście całego przerażenia, stresu i obawy, pochłaniających nas obie.  
Udaje mi się zmusić Prim do zjedzenia jednego tosta. Przytulam ją mocno, żegnam się z mamą i wychodzę. Peeta i ja mamy być na miejscu dużo wcześniej niż inni; Effie pewnie chce jeszcze raz upewnić się, że wiemy, jak mamy zachowywać się w trakcie ceremonii.  
_Zupełnie jakby któreś z nas mogło zachować się gorzej od Haymitcha_ – myślę, jednak posłusznie wychodzę z domu, przed drzwiami którego znajduję czekającego na mnie Peetę.  
\- Gotowa? – pyta i delikatnie łapie mnie za rękę. Co prawda nie jesteśmy jeszcze przed kamerami, ale ten gest nie jest wymuszony ich obecnością. Przyjaźń, którą zaproponował na polanie koło pociągu, jest jedną z rzeczy, która pozwala mi kłamać nieco mniej, gdy odpowiadam „tak”.  
W milczeniu, które nie wynika z niezręczności, lecz braku słów, które można wypowiedzieć w takiej sytuacji, docieramy na plac, na którym właśnie trwają ostatnie próby sprzętu technicznego. Nieco zagubiona szukam wzrokiem Effie, Haymitcha lub jakiejkolwiek innej znajomej twarzy, jednak nie udaje mi się to. Sądząc po jego minie, Peeta jest równie skonsternowany jak ja.  
\- Nie widzę nikogo, kto… - zaczyna, jednak przerywa na widok podchodzącego do nas mężczyzny w garniturze.  
\- Panno Everdeen, panie Mellark, proszę za mną.  
Zaciskam mocniej rękę na obejmującej ją dłoni i wraz z Peetą podążam za Kapitolińczykiem. Przed wejściem do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości Peeta nachyla się nade mną i szepcze mi do ucha:  
\- Cokolwiek by się nie stało, pamiętaj, że jestem z tobą.  
Nie zdążam odpowiedzieć. Mężczyzna puka w drzwi, które następnie nam wskazuje. Wchodzimy do pokoju przepełnionego zapachem róż. Żołądek mimowolnie zaciska mi się na skojarzenie z prezydentem, w celu którego z pewnością zostały tu umieszczone kwiaty. Wysoka urzędniczka ubrana w wykwintną suknię w kolorze krwi, siedząca za ciężkim, dębowym biurkiem w milczeniu taksuje nas zimnym spojrzeniem, jakby oceniała, czy jesteśmy warci jej czasu. Jestem prawie pewna, że wyrok okazuje się dla nas nieprzychylny, jednak kobieta i tak zaczyna mówić:  
\- Panno Everdeen. Panie Mellark. Nazywam się Cynthia Solltrack i jestem jedną z głównych asystentek prezydenta Snowa, w którego imieniu zostałam zaproszona do waszego dystryktu. Jak pewnie zdajecie sobie sprawę, w tym roku obchodzimy Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia. Z okazji tego święta weźmiecie udział w wyborze tegorocznych uczestników Igrzysk. – Po tych słowach robi mi się szaro przed oczami. Co każą nam zrobić? W tym roku to my będziemy losować trybutów? Nie, to musi być coś gorszego, decyduję, to nigdy nie jest takie proste. Do głowy przychodzą mi tysiące opcji. Wbrew sobie chcę wreszcie usłyszeć, co to będzie, jednak kobieta dramatycznie zawiesza głos na absurdalnie długi moment. Gdy kontynuuje, jej kapitoliński akcent, najwyraźniej wyostrzający się w podniosłych chwilach, niemal uniemożliwia zrozumienie tego, co mówi.  
\- Jakiś czas temu w szkołach zostały przeprowadzone testy na temat znajomości dystryktów, w których zamieszkują uczniowie. Wzięły w nich udział wszystkie dzieci w Panem, a z każdej klasy zostało wybranych troje najlepszych, z czego zapewne również zdajecie sobie sprawę.  
Peeta nie wie, o co chodzi, ja jednak nieruchomieję. Kobieta uśmiecha się do mnie kpiąco i uświadamiam sobie, że ona wie. Nie tylko wie, ale sprawia jej przyjemność obserwowanie mojej reakcji. _Może brała w tym udział. Może to był jej pomysł_. Próbuję sobie wytłumaczyć, że zasady zostały spisane lata temu, ale to samo powiedziałabym na wieść o dwóch zwycięzcach jednych Igrzysk. Nie oszukujmy się, jakiekolwiek zasady, które mogłyby mnie chronić, już dawno przestały obowiązywać, a stojąca przed nami kobieta doskonale zdaje się mieć tego pełną świadomość.  
\- W waszym dystrykcie daje to czterdziestoro dwoje dzieci w wieku od dwunastu do osiemnastu lat. Dzięki ścisłym wytycznym z Kapitolu połowa z nich to chłopcy, a połowa dziewczynki. Waszym zadaniem jest wybranie z tych pereł tę, która najpiękniej zalśni podczas Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia. Macie na to dwie godziny, następnie przedstawicie waszą decyzję zebranym ludziom, a Panem pozna kolejnych trybutów siedemdziesiątych piątych Głodowych Igrzysk.  
Jej słowa zarazem nie miały sensu i miały go aż za wiele. Wpatruję się w nią, niezdolna do wyduszenia z siebie czegokolwiek. Peeta również milczy. Kobieta wydaje się zirytowana brakiem odpowiedzi. Przesuwa w naszym kierunku dwie teczki, które od początku leżały na biurku, a z których istnienia wcześniej nie zdawałam sobie sprawy.  
\- Tu znajdują się kopie wypełnionych testów. Oczywiście nie znajdziecie na nich imion ani nazwisk, jedynie numery identyfikacyjne. Po upływie dwóch godzin wrócę do was i wspólnie sprawdzimy, kim są nasi szczęśliwi wybrańcy, którym przypadnie honor reprezentowania waszego dystryktu w tej niezwykłej uroczystości. – Po tych słowach wypowiedzianych słodkim głosem podnosi swoją torebkę o wartości pewnie znacznie przewyższającej dorobek życia większości mieszkańców Dwunastki i kieruje się w stronę wyjścia. Przed samymi drzwiami odwraca się i, uśmiechając się do mnie jadowicie, mówi śpiewnym głosem:  
\- I niech los zawsze wam sprzyja!  
***  
Ogarnia mnie panika. Wiedziałam, że Kapitol wymyśli na tę okazję coś okropnego, ale przez ostatnich parę miesięcy nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogą mnie zmusić do wysłania mojej siostry na Igrzyska.  
Powinnam się już nauczyć, że niedocenienie prezydenta Snowa może okazać się śmiertelne w skutkach.  
\- Katniss, musimy… - zaczyna Peeta, podchodząc do mnie. Nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy odeszłam od biurka i leżących na nim wyroków w trybie niedokonanym. Peeta wyciąga do mnie rękę. Odpycham go.  
\- Nawet o tym nie myśl! Nie wyślemy Prim na arenę! Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedziała jakaś cholerna asystentka, nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedział Snow, zabiję cię, jeśli będziesz próbował mnie do tego przekonać, nie masz prawa, nikt z was nie ma cholernego prawa! – krzyczę, uderzając go na oślep. Udaje mi się parę razy go trafić, zanim Peeta otrząsa się z początkowego szoku, łapie mnie za ręce i przyciąga do siebie. Płaczę w jego koszulę z drobnym niebieskim wzorkiem, takim samym, jaki widnieje na mojej sukience. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy w tym pokoju są kamery, nie obchodzi mnie, czy Snow to widzi i czy w tym momencie wznosi toast z okazji mojego załamania. Nie słyszę uspokajających słów szeptanych mi do ucha. Słyszę tylko głos Effie wyczytujący imię mojej siostry na Dożynkach i wszystko zaczyna się od nowa. Nie mogę na to nic poradzić i czuję, że zaraz zwariuję, jeśli czegoś nie zrobię. Próbuję to sobie jakoś ułożyć. Dwadzieścia jeden dziewczynek. Szanse zarazem nie są duże i są o wiele za duże, żebym mogła się z nimi pogodzić. Ostatnio to była jedna kartka na parę tysięcy. Jedna kartka, niemal niewidoczna wśród białych kawałków papieru, które mogłyby służyć za upiorne konfetti, zrobione z ludzkiego życia. Odwracam głowę, by zerknąć na biurko. Niemal natychmiast odwracam wzrok. Teczki z kapitolińskim godłem są tego samego rozmiaru, co dyplom Prim.  
\- Katniss, nie skrzywdzimy Prim. Ona… jest jedną z nich, prawda?  
W milczeniu kiwam głową.  
\- Skoncentruj się i przypomnij sobie wszystko, co wiesz o tym teście i tych, którzy mogą znajdować się w teczkach.  
Jego stanowczy ton mnie zaskakuje. Próbuję odtworzyć słowa Prim z tego dnia, jednak mam w głowie tylko strzępy tej rozmowy. Mówiła o Fawn Pertshire, drobnej szatynce, która kiedyś nawet była u nas w domu. W przeciwieństwie do mnie Prim ma wielu znajomych; ludzie zawsze ją kochali. Na myśl o niej znów zaczynam wpadać w panikę, więc próbuję skupić się na kolejnej osobie, Beauforcie, ale oprócz jego imienia mam w głowie pustkę.  
Peeta przegląda teczkę chłopców, a ja mówię mu wszystko, co wiem na temat jej zawartości. Nie jest tego dużo. Po Igrzyskach nie wróciłam już do szkoły, a i wcześniej nie byłam specjalnie zainteresowana ani w zawieraniu znajomości i poznawaniu ludzi stamtąd, ani w odznaczeniach i osiągnięciach w kolejnym konkursie o węglu. Peeta wie więcej na temat potencjalnych trybutów, więc gdy kończę streszczać to, co wiem, on zaczyna mówić, a ja żałuję, że nie wypytałam mojej siostry o więcej szczegółów. Kto był najlepszy w klasie? Jaka była ta różnica?  
Zostało nam półtorej godziny. Peeta proponuje, by zacząć od chłopców. Usilnie próbuję skojarzyć, czy któryś z braci Gale’a może kryć się pod jednym z numerów identyfikacyjnych. Nie znam ich charakteru pisma, zresztą i tak nie pomogłoby mi to w rozpoznaniu kółka czy krzyżyka któregoś z nich; przerzucanie jednej kartki za drugą okazuje się równie bezproduktywne, co frustrujące. Kapitol zmusza nas do wzięcia udziału w losowaniu, wmawiając, że podejmujemy większy wybór od Effie poruszającej szczupłymi palcami z pomalowanymi paznokciami w kuli ze szkła. Wiem, że to nieprawda; wiem też, że czegokolwiek nie zrobię, wyrzuty sumienia będą prześladować mnie do końca życia. Najchętniej pozostawiłabym ten wybór Peecie, ale wiem, że jemu też nie będzie z tym łatwo. Po kilkunastu minutach decydujemy się na kartkę, która oprócz numeru w rogu strony nie różni się niczym od innych.  
Peeta patrzy na mnie pytająco, a ja raz jeszcze kiwam głową i drżącymi rękoma otwieram drugą teczkę. Uważnie przeglądam wszystkie odpowiedzi zaznaczone takimi samymi długopisami i usilnie myślę, które z nich wybrała moja siostra. Czy domyka kółeczka? Czy w razie zmiany zdania zamazuje poprzednią odpowiedź, czy skreśla ją krzyżykiem? Wyrzucam sobie, że powinnam to wiedzieć. Dlaczego, do licha, wszystkie odpowiedzi wydają mi się z takim samym prawdopodobieństwem być jej? Jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu, a ja nie wiem, jak ją ocalić; bezradność zgniata moją klatkę piersiową, wyciskając z niej wydech, po którym moje ciało na chwilę przestaje funkcjonować. Zmuszam się do nabrania powietrza do płuc i odwracam tyłem do biurka.  
\- Nie wiem – mówię cicho.  
Peeta marszczy brwi i zaczyna przeglądać zawartość teczki. Wiem, że to na nic; skoro ja nie rozpoznałam właściwej kartki, jak on by mógł? Jednak widok jego z każdą chwilą malejącej nadziei sprawia, że łzy ponownie zasłaniają mi widok. Spuszczam głowę, niezdolna ani do powstrzymania, ani nawet do otarcia łez. Gdy on również nie znajduje potrzebnej mi odpowiedzi w krótkich śladach długopisu, podchodzi do mnie i delikatnie dotyka mojej twarzy, czekając, aż będę gotowa na niego spojrzeć. Gdy to robię, napotykam w jego oczach zawziętość, którą widziałam tylko w błyszczącym od jadu os wspomnieniu z areny, gdy kazał mi uciekać.  
\- Ja to zrobię. Nie wybiorę Prim, ale nawet jeśli miałoby się tak stać, to będzie wyłącznie moja wina i będziesz miała prawo mnie za to znienawidzić.  
Gdy drzwi w końcu się otwierają, pierwszym, co widzę, jest uśmiech kobiety zbliżającej się do nas zupełnie tak, jakbyśmy znajdowali się na arenie i zaraz mieli paść jej ofiarą.  
_Tak naprawdę to wcale nie brzmi niedorzecznie._  
\- Czy podjęliście decyzję? – świergocze, niezrażona naszym milczeniem i ledwo widocznym skinieniem głowy Peety. – Zobaczmy, kto jest naszą szczęśliwą parką.  
Zamykam oczy. Słyszę kilka kroków do biurka, a następnie tyle samo z powrotem. Ciekawe, czy żeby pracować dla prezydenta trzeba przejść specjalne szkolenie w mechanicznym chodzeniu. Im mniej człowieka w człowieku, tym lepiej. Gdy z powrotem podnoszę powieki, kobieta stoi przed nami z dwiema kartkami i dziwnym urządzeniem w ręce.  
\- Panie mają pierwszeństwo, prawda? – Szybko przesuwa małą maszyną po numerze identyfikacyjnym. Rozlega się piknięcie, a ekran wyraźnie się rozświetla. Kobieta spogląda na niego i oznajmia: - Dziewczynka reprezentująca Dwunasty Dystrykt to… Fawn Pertshire!  
Powinnam być zrozpaczona; dziewczynka jest drobna i nie ma szans na przeżycie. W tym momencie jednak myślę tylko _to nie Prim, to nie Prim, t o n i e P r i m_.  
Kobieta powtarza działanie i zanim zdążę błagać w myślach o oszczędzenie braci Gale’a, słyszę:  
\- A szczęśliwym chłopcem okazał się… Magnus Fairbain!  
Nie rozpoznaję tego nazwiska, jednak wydaje mi się, że Peeta go zna – drga niespokojnie i ściąga usta, powstrzymując się przed wydaniem jakiegokolwiek dźwięku. Kobieta wydaje się być zawiedziona brakiem jakiejkolwiek reakcji.  
\- Ekipa przygotowawcza krok po kroku omówi z wami szczegóły waszego wystąpienia. Wesołych Głodowych Igrzysk! – Jak na mieszkankę Kapitolu jej słowa brzmią niemal ponuro. Pewnie liczyła na przedsmak widowiska na arenie, a my ją rozczarowaliśmy. Patrzę jej w oczy, gdy wychodzi. Żadna z nas nie udaje, że jest jej szkoda tej drugiej.  
***  
Nie mam czasu zapytać Peetę o Magnusa; ciężkie drzwi od razu otwierają się ponownie, wpuszczając do środka nasze ekipy przygotowawcze. Przypomina to otworzenie klatki z dzikimi ptakami – w jednej chwili kontury ponurego pokoju zacierają się pod wpływem migających mi przed oczami kolorów atakujących mnie ze wszystkich stron. Do pełnego podobieństwa brakuje im tylko dziobów, te jednak zostają zastąpione pęsetkami, którymi Venia wyrywa ostatnie niechciane włoski. Gdy łaskawie stwierdzają, że nadajemy się już do pokazania ludziom, przekazują nas Effie, której omawianie kolejnych punktów programu zaciera się gdzieś na granicy mojej świadomości; potakuję i zdaję się na Peetę, który wydaje się bardziej skupiony na jej słowach. Nie wiem, jak długo można omawiać wytyczne ograniczające się do stania i wypowiedzenia dwóch nazwisk, jednak gdyby było to kategorią cenioną przez organizatorów, Effie z całą pewnością dostałaby komplet punktów.  
Moją uwagę skupia jednak nazwisko prezydenta. Najwyraźniej po corocznym przemówieniu burmistrza we wszystkich dystryktach zostanie wyświetlone wystąpienie Snowa na temat zasad Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia.  
  
Wszyscy dowiedzą się, że to ja jestem odpowiedzialna za śmierć kolejnej dwójki dzieci.  
***  
Przemowa burmistrza przebiega w standardowej kolejności; Dożynki toczą się swoim powolnym i wyczerpującym rytmem. Powszechną uwagę przyciąga jednak brak kul z losami, który zostaje zauważony już na początku i sprawia, że Strażnicy Pokoju cztery razy zmuszeni są do uciszenia zaniepokojonego tłumu. Gdy nadchodzi moment wystąpienia prezydenta, trudno powiedzieć, kto jest bardziej przerażony – zebrani przed nami ludzie czy my sami.  
Choć Snow ubrany jest jak zawsze w elegancki garnitur, a jego twarz niezmiennie wywołuje we mnie odrazę, wpływ Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia jest widoczny także w nim, a raczej w jego dłoniach. Zwykle ręce służą mu do wykonywania przekonujących tłumy o pokojowych zamiarach gestów, teraz jednak dzierżą one prostą, drewnianą skrzynkę, w której kryje się przyszłość kolejnych paru pokoleń. Prezydent przygotowuje stosowną kartkę, jednak nie odczytuje jej zawartości, zaczynając mowę od przypomnienia przeszłości, którą sprowadziły na siebie nieposłuszne dystrykty.  
– Dla przypomnienia rebeliantom, że ich dzieci umierały, bo rodzice postanowili zapoczątkować falę przemocy, przy okazji dwudziestej piątej rocznicy każdy dystrykt otrzymał nakaz zorganizowania powszechnych wyborów trybutów, aby reprezentowali swoje rodzinne strony. Pięćdziesiąta rocznica — ciągnie prezydent — przypomniała, że dwóch rebeliantów musiało zginąć za każdego zabitego obywatela Kapitolu. Dlatego każdy dystrykt musiał przysłać dwa razy więcej trybutów niż zwykle.  
Nadchodzi pora na aktualną rocznicę. Ludzie czekają w napięciu na ogłoszenie rodzaju śmierci, który tym razem dosięgnie ich dzieci. Z drżącymi rękami obserwują niewzruszone dłonie Snowa sięgające po prostokątny kawałek papieru.  
– Dziś stoimy w obliczu trzeciego Ćwierćwiecza Poskromienia. – Zerka na kartkę, by niewzruszonym głosem odczytać jej treść: – „W siedemdziesiątą piątą rocznicę, by przypomnieć buntownikom, że Kapitol wyciąga z nich to, co najlepsze, a oni zaprzepaszczają to swoimi czynami, trybuci obojga płci zostaną wybrani na podstawie testów przeprowadzonych uprzednio w szkołach. Najlepsi kandydaci zostaną przedstawieni mentorom, którzy podejmą decyzję o doborze trybutów”.  
Nie mogę oddychać. Czuję, jak jego słowa z przypisaną do nich winą wchodzą przez każdy por mojej skóry, aż robię się purpurowa jak krawat Snowa. Gdy przychodzi nasza kolej, nieprzytomnie wypowiadam imię i nazwisko uczestniczki, które zdążyły mi już zalec na sumieniu. Peeta robi to samo i chwilę później po mojej lewej stronie znajduje się drżąca Fawn, a u prawego boku Peety wysoki, ciemnowłosy chłopak, który musi być Magnusem. Lekko ściskam rękę Fawn, próbując dodać jej choć trochę otuchy, jednak chyba nie wychodzi mi to najlepiej. Dziewczynka podnosi oczy, w których nie ma wyrzutu, a jedynie smutek i wydaje mi się, że rozumiem, czemu nosi to imię. Jej oczy są równie wielkie jak małego jelonka i momentalnie czuję, jak wyrzuty sumienia miażdżą resztę mojej siły. Powtarzam sobie, że to nie pierwsze polowanie, którego będę świadkiem i usilnie staram się wmówić sobie, że to niesie za sobą jakąś otuchę.  
Wysłuchujemy hymnu Kapitolu, a następnie Effie nerwowo nas pośpiesza, chcąc, byśmy jak najszybciej znaleźli się w pociągu, w którym musimy czekać, aż trybuci pożegnają się ze swoimi bliskimi. Myśl, że najprawdopodobniej widzą się z nimi po raz ostatni łamie mi serce. Czy Prim pójdzie zobaczyć się z Fawn? Jestem tego prawie pewna.  
Schodząc ze sceny, wzrokiem odnajduję Gale’a w tłumie i rzucam mu ostatnie spojrzenie, próbując zawrzeć w nim wszystko, czego nie byłabym w stanie wypowiedzieć słowami. Gale poważnie kiwa głową, zupełnie jakby bez problemu zrozumiał, co chcę mu przekazać.  
  
_Bo pewnie tak właśnie jest_ – zdążam tylko pomyśleć, zanim Effie niemal spycha mnie ze sceny, pokrzykując coś o harmonogramie.  
***  
Czas w pociągu mija zdecydowanie zbyt szybko. Próbuję wymyślić jakąś strategię, która pozwoli dać Fawn choć cień szansy na powrót do domu, choć sama w to nie wierzę. Każda rozmowa z nią przywodzi mi na myśl Prim i Rue, więc cały czas balansuję na skraju załamania nerwowego. Peeta zaproponował zamienienie się mentorstwem, ale choć bez wahania powierzyłabym mu swoje życie, nie jestem w stanie zrobić tego samego z Fawn. Zamiast tego każdego dnia spędzamy większość godzin na jak najdokładniejszym zaplanowaniu treningu i tego, co powinna robić po dotarciu na arenę. Uczę ją wszystkiego, co wiem o przetrwaniu, jadalnych roślinach i polowaniu. Na dostarczonym przez stewarda sznurze wykonanym z materiału, którego nazwy nie jestem w stanie nawet podać, pokazuję, jak zakłada się podstawowe sidła i jak przymocować je do drzewa, które zastępuje nam stół jadalny. Dużo czasu spędzamy nad płótnami Peety, na których maluję wszystkie znane mi rośliny i wskazuję różnice pomiędzy podobnymi gatunkami, których pomylenie może źle się skończyć. Daję jej wszystkie możliwe rady, jakie przychodzą mi do głowy, obie jednak wiemy, że nie wiedząc, co czeka ją na arenie, trudno do czegokolwiek ją przygotować, zwłaszcza w tak krótkim czasie. Jestem jednak zdeterminowana, by przed dotarciem do Kapitolu zrobić z nią wszystko, co tylko jest możliwe, więc oprócz przerw na posiłki praktycznie nie mam wolnego czasu. Fawn okazuje równie duże zaangażowanie i bardzo stara się wszystko przyswoić, dzięki czemu mniej więcej w połowie naszej podróży dochodzimy do wniosku, że zmiana dobrze nam zrobi. Po rozmowie z Peetą dziewczynka przechodzi więc pod jego skrzydła, by uczyć się maskowania, przyrządzania jedzenia i wszystkiego, co tylko przychodzi Peecie do głowy. Ja natomiast zaczynam uczyć Magnusa tego, co przerobiłam z Fawn.  
Szybko jednak żałuję tego pomysłu. Pomimo własnych uprzedzeń zgrywam się z początkowo zdystansowanym, niemal chłodnym Magnusem praktycznie od razu. W trakcie ich pożegnań w Pałacu Sprawiedliwości zdążyłam dowiedzieć się od Peety, że chłopak jest naszym rówieśnikiem i choć nigdy nie znali się bliżej, wyświadczył mu kiedyś przysługę, za którą Peeta nigdy nie miał okazji się odpłacić; jednak gdy pytam, o co chodziło, milczy. Porzucam plan wyciągnięcia od Magnusa jakichkolwiek informacji na ten temat i postanawiam się jak najmniej do niego przywiązywać, co jednak kończy się fiaskiem tego samego dnia, którego dokonujemy zamiany, a ja niemal mechanicznie zaczynam opowiadać o roślinach, za którymi powinien się rozglądać. Opisuję właśnie bulwy strzałek, gdy chłopak przerywa mi cicho.  
– Znam się na roślinach.  
Patrzę na niego powątpiewająco i wskazuję kolejne płótno, Magnus jednak podaje prawidłową nazwę i zastosowanie zarówno tej, jak i wszystkich kolejnych roślin. Mój wzrok zmienia się na prawdziwie zaciekawiony. Jak dało mu się zdobyć taką wiedzę w naszym dystrykcie? W szkole nie uczą niczego poza wiadomościami niezbędnymi do wydobywania węgla i stertą bzdur, które Kapitol łaskawie nazywa historią. Nie słyszałam o nikim oprócz mojej mamy, kto używałby tak rzadkich rodzajów roślin, na Ćwieku też nie były one dostępne, zresztą nie kojarzę, żebym choć raz go tam widziała. Gdy pytam, Magnus patrzy mi prosto w oczy, przez chwilę wahając się nad odpowiedzią, po czym wzdycha, jakby zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma nic do stracenia i odpowiada:  
– Moja babcia była zielarką. Gdy moja matka umarła, ojciec zaczął pić i nigdy nie skończył. Można by powiedzieć, że umarł, robiąc to, co kochał, ale to nieprawda. – Uśmiecha się krzywo. – Mój ojciec od zawsze nienawidził alkoholu. – Przez chwilę oboje milczymy. On próbuje zebrać dalsze słowa, a ja jak zwykle nie znajduję żadnych, które mogłyby okazać się odpowiednie w takiej sytuacji. – Miałem wtedy osiem lat i została mi tylko babcia. Zajęła się mną, a gdy noce bywały… trudne – zawiesza głos, obserwując moją reakcję; sprawdza, czy nie będę się z niego śmiała, zupełnie jakbym potrafiła to zrobić – pokazywała mi różne rośliny i opowiadała wszystko, co o nich wie. Nocy było wiele, ale nigdy nie zdążyła powiedzieć mi wszystkiego – kończy cicho.  
Nie pytam, co stało się potem; ma to wypisane na twarzy. Zamiast tego podchodzę do niego i kładę mu rękę na ramieniu. Po chwili wahania przytulamy się i z przerażeniem uświadamiam sobie, że tak szybko stał się jedną z niewielu osób, których dotyk mnie nie razi.  
Tej nocy krzyczę tak głośno, że budzi mnie pukanie stewarda chcącego upewnić się, czy wszystko w porządku. Zanim zdążę cokolwiek powiedzieć, słyszę przytłumioną rozmowę, a chwilę później Peeta wsuwa się do mojego przedziału i patrzy na mnie, niepewny, jak powinien się zachować, a raczej tego, jak ja się zachowam. Wiem, że powinnam podziękować mu za troskę i grzecznie wskazać drzwi. Wiem, że powinnam to zrobić zarówno ze względu na niego, jak i na Gale’a. Jednak wiem też, że bez niego nie uda mi się zapomnieć obejmowania ciała Magnusa, wciąż żywego, wciąż ciepłego, w pociągu, w którym instruowałam go, jak ma zachować to ciało w jak najmniej naruszonym stanie, gdzieś w sobie życząc mu zarazem sukcesu i jak najszybszej porażki.  
Kiwam głową, jednak zdaję sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie jest zbyt ciemno, by dało się to zobaczyć. Wyciągam więc rękę i po prostu mówię cicho:  
– Tak.  
Od tego dnia Peeta każdego wieczoru przychodzi do mojego przedziału. Wspólnie próbujemy choć na chwilę zapomnieć, że po nocach nieraz całkowicie przepełnionych koszmarami czeka nas niemal identyczny dzień.  
***  
Choć oddałabym wszystko, by nigdy nie dotrzeć do Kapitolu, cieszy mnie widok czekającego na nas Cinny. Zamieniam z nim tylko parę słów zanim pośpieszana przez Effie oddaję mu pod opiekę Fawn, jednak sama świadomość jego obecności nieco mnie uspokaja.  
Kolejne godziny są jeszcze gorsze od podróży. Wtedy mogłam przynajmniej się czymś zająć; teraz wydaje mi się że od prezentacji trybutów dzielą nas wieki, a my możemy tylko czekać na ceremonię. Peeta zdaje się podzielać moje zniecierpliwienie. Nerwowo przechadzamy się po części ośrodka, która została nam udostępniona. Nie możemy jeszcze zobaczyć sali treningowej ani innych mentorów. W milczeniu czekamy na nadejście wieczoru.  
Ufam Cinnie, jednak dźwięk muzyki inaugurującej Igrzyska zastaje mnie zdenerwowaną do granic możliwości. Obserwuję przedstawicieli innych dystryktów, ale ich styliści jak zwykle nie wykazali się oryginalnością. Uwagę przykuwa jedynie dziewczyna z Czwartego Dystryktu. Jej idiotyczny kostium ryby wywołuje śmiech nawet wśród mieszkańców Kapitolu. Zastanawiam się, na jakiej zasadzie zatrudnia się ludzi odpowiedzialnych za wygląd zawodników. Może oni też są losowani i biorą udział w kapitolińskiej wersji Głodowych Igrzysk? Szeptem pytam o to Peetę i oboje cicho chichoczemy. Szybko jednak nasza uwaga wraca do rydwanów, gdy widzimy Fawn i Magnusa. To, co Cinna z nimi zrobił, jest niesamowite. Delikatne płomienie zwężają się i sięgają powyżej czubków ich głów; rzecz jasna jest to nawiązanie do naszego zeszłorocznego występu, jednak ich kostiumy są czymś zupełnie innym. Zastanawiam się, jakim cudem, nawet przy geniuszu Cinny i kapitolińskich zasobach, udało się stworzyć coś takiego. My płonęliśmy, ciągnąc za sobą ogień i przypominając pożogę. Fawn i Magnus przypominają raczej świeczki, co mogłoby nadawać im niemal pokojowego i z pewnością zbyt łagodnego wyglądu gdyby nie fakt, że oboje są całkowicie zespoleni z żywiołem wywołującym na twarzach publiczności szczery zachwyt i – czyżby Kapitolińczycy też są zdolni do jej odczuwania? – trwogę. Oni nie przedstawiają ognia – oni nim są, oboje, pozornie ludzcy, w rzeczywistości przerastający nas wszystkich, bogowie żywiołu. Są idealni. W myślach dziękuję Cinnie i zdaję sobie sprawę, że udało mu się przywrócić mi nieco nadziei. Może jeśli naprawdę postarają się na treningu, a nam uda załatwić się sponsorów i wsparcie nawet z innych dystryktów, może mamy nawet szansę na sprowadzenie do domu choć jednego z nich.  
Przez chwilę naprawdę w to wierzę. Jednak powitanie prezydenta nie ogranicza się tym razem do górowania nad nami i chwili łaskawej uwagi poświęconej tegorocznym ofiarom jego okrucieństwa. Zamiast tego Snow podchodzi do mikrofonu, przez który, po początkowych powitaniach i formułkach, ogłasza:  
– Tegoroczni trybuci zostali wybrani przez swoich mentorów. Pragnę ogłosić, że zarówno moje zaufanie jak i zaufanie twórców Panem do najwybitniejszych mieszkańców dystryktów jest na tyle głębokie, że trzecie Ćwierćwiecze Poskromienia odbędzie się zarówno bez poprzedzających go treningów, jak i bez wsparcia sponsorów. Pokażmy naszym triumfatorom, że w nich wierzymy i ufamy ich ocenie!  
Tłum wybucha głośnym aplauzem, a ja po raz pierwszy słyszę tak mocne przekleństwo z ust Peety Mellarka.  
***  
Dalsze wydarzenia toczą się błyskawicznie; przygotowane na zmianę zasad ekipy kierują nas do odpowiednich apartamentów i informują, że jutro rano będą miały miejsce indywidualne pokazy, a wywiady odbędą się wieczorem, następnego dnia zaś czeka nas rozpoczęcie Igrzysk. Ignoruję ich; rozdzielamy się z Peetą w poszukiwaniu naszych trybutów. Znajduję Fawn w moim pokoju; nie wiem, jak się tam dostała, zważywszy na fakt, że wszystkie pokoje mają specjalne karty umożliwiające dostęp, ale najwyraźniej to nie jest mój czas na zadawanie pytań; zanim zdążę się odezwać, dziewczyna wstaje i zdecydowanym krokiem podchodzi do mnie. Unosząc swoje wielkie, ciemne oczy, pyta:  
– Dlaczego ja?  
Zamieram. Nie sądziłam, że jeszcze o to zapyta, skoro nie zrobiła tego przez cały czas, który razem spędziłyśmy. Jestem jej winna odpowiedź, więc zaczynam:  
– To nie był świadomy wybór. Dostaliśmy niepodpisane… - zaczynam, ale nie jest mi dane dokończyć zdania.  
– Nie o to pytam. To wiem – przerywa mi z niecierpliwością. Patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, a ja nie wiem, co w takim razie kryło się za tymi słowami. – Prim przyszła do mnie do Pałacu Sprawiedliwości. Rozmawiałyśmy i… od tamtego czasu nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Twoje uczestnictwo miało sens. Wzięłaś udział w Igrzyskach, żeby nie musiała go brać Prim. Dlatego ty. Dlaczego ja? – mówi dość chaotycznie i z łatwością mogłabym udać, że ponownie nie zrozumiałam, o co pyta. Przez chwilę nawet to rozważam, jednak napotykam jej wzrok i wiem, że nie mogłabym sobie tego wybaczyć. Patrzy się na mnie z nadzieją, zupełnie jakby od mojej odpowiedzi zależało całe jej życie.  
_Być może tak właśnie jest_ , uświadamiam sobie. Przypominam sobie rozmowę z Peetą w nocy przed rozpoczęciem Igrzysk. Fawn jest mądra; z pewnością wie, jak małe są jej szanse. Może to pytanie jest kluczem do pozostania sobą. Żałuję, że nie znam na nie odpowiedzi.  
Fawn chyba to widzi, bo odwraca się i zmierza w kierunku drzwi. Próbuję ją zatrzymać, najpierw fizycznie, a później słowami, jednak odtrąca zarówno moje ręce jak i mnie; zawiodłam ją i nic nie mogę na to poradzić.  
Nie pytam, jak Peecie poszło z Magnusem, jego mina mówi mi to od razu, gdy przekraczam próg jego pokoju. Gaszę więc światło i razem zasypiamy w ciemności; nie mogę przestać myśleć o Fawn, która w tej samej ciemności zapewne umiera z przerażenia.  
Kostiumy robią wrażenie i pozwalają wkupić się w kapitolińskie serca, ale bez względu na ilość światła w trakcie pokazu, wszyscy kończymy pogrążeni w ciemności bez nikogo, kto potrafiłby ją odegnać jakimkolwiek promykiem nadziei.  
\- _To ty powinnaś nim być_ \- szepcze głos w mojej głowie.  
\- Zrobiłaś wszystko, co mogłaś, Katniss – szepcze mi do ucha Peeta.  
  
Nie wiem, komu mam wierzyć, więc uciekam przed kolejną decyzją, zapadając w sen.  
***  
Bez przygotowań pokazy indywidualne wypadają słabiej niż zwykle, jednak o ile Zawodowcom wciąż udaje się utrzymać poziom, biedniejsze dystrykty wyraźnie na tym cierpią. Fawn uzyskuje piątkę. Magnus dziewiątkę.  
  
Pocieszam płaczącą dziewczynę i próbuję przygotować do nadchodzącego wywiadu, ale czasu jest zbyt mało; rozmawiamy kilka minut, zanim ekipa przygotowawcza zabiera ją pomimo moich protestów, że to, co będzie mówiła, jest równie ważne jak jej wygląd. Flavius na te słowa wybucha śmiechem.  
  
Wywiady nie wypadają najlepiej; nie tylko my zupełnie nie byliśmy przygotowani na taką ewentualność. Obserwuję kolejne kompromitujące się osoby, które Ceasar bezskutecznie próbuje wyciągnąć z tarapatów i dochodzę do wniosku, że być może brak sponsorów nie jest aż tak złym rozwiązaniem. I tak nie udałoby nam się żadnego uzyskać; Snow zaoszczędził nam fałszywej nadziei.  
  
Na myśl o prezydencie, który jest gotowy wykorzystać śmierć naszych dzieci przeciw nam samych, jakby to, że umierają, nie było wystarczającym okrucieństwem, jestem bliska wybuchu wściekłości. Zamiast tego z uśmiechem najpierw doradzam Fawn, a następnie ją pocieszam, by zaraz po skończeniu wywiadów musieć pożegnać się zarówno z nią, jak i Magnusem.  
Bez słowa przytulam chłopaka, który odwzajemnia gest. Peeta wydaje się zaskoczony, ale nie komentuje mojego nietypowego zachowania. Zamiast tego szepcze coś na ucho Fawn, która chwilę później wtula się we mnie, zanim zdążę zareagować. Powstrzymuję łzy. Powtarzam jej najważniejsze zasady, w myślach błagając o jak najszybszą śmierć dla niej.  
Nie próbujemy nawet udawać, że któreś z nas śpi. Zamiast tego wpatrujemy się w sufit i siebie nawzajem, szukając odpowiedzi na pytania, których nie możemy zadać.  
  
Chowam twarz w ramieniu Peety; podnosi ją, gdy czuje łzy, których nie potrafię powstrzymać, i delikatnie mnie całuje, pytając o pozwolenie. Potrzebuję go zbyt mocno, by choć przez chwilę zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią. Oddaję pocałunki tak długo, aż zimno w środku mnie znika choć na chwilę, pozwalając zasnąć w cieple, które dotąd czułam tylko raz, na arenie.  
  
_W zasadzie nigdy jej nie opuściliśmy, więc dlaczego musiałabym zmieniać zasady?_  
***  
Ranek przychodzi zbyt szybko. Zamknięci na swoim piętrze (spotkania z innymi zwycięzcami nie znajdują się w tegorocznym programie, choć nie dowiadujemy się tego od prezydenta, a z obecności licznych Strażników kontrolujących, kto, z kim i dokąd idzie) znajdujemy specjalną salę, w której możemy oglądać oficjalnie nadawany program, jak i kamerę śledzącą każdego trybuta z osobna.  
  
Dzięki jednej z nich poderżnięte gardło Fawn, która nie zdążyła nawet odbiec na bezpieczną odległość, będzie śniło mi się do końca życia w najlepszej, kapitolińskiej jakości obrazu.  
  
Arena jest zaskakująco przeciętna, zupełnie jakby organizatorzy próbowali jeszcze bardziej zakpić z wybitności tegorocznych uczestników. Gęsta dżungla przechodzi miejscami w pustynię, na piaskach której kilka osób ginie z powodu jadowitych zwierząt ukrytych w jej wydmach.  
  
Przez trzy dni bez przerwy obserwujemy cierpienie, umieranie i rozpacz. Wciąż jednak patrzymy, bo Magnusowi udaje się przetrwać w dżungli, wyleczyć głęboką ranę spowodowaną walką przy Rogu Obfitości za pomocą rośliny, której nazwy nawet ja nie znam, a także ominąć pustynne zwierzęta. Jednak czwartego dnia Zawodowcy obierają go sobie za cel. Kamera przeznaczona dla niego musi zostać wymieniona; krew spowodowała w niej zwarcie.  
***  
Nie powinnam mieć nadziei ( _Haymitch miał rację_ ).  
Nie powinnam się aż tak przywiązywać ( _Haymitch miał rację_ ).  
Nie powinnam być taka naiwna ( _Haymitch miał rację_ ).  
***  
Czas do końca Igrzysk spędzamy w pokoju Peety. Rozmawiamy albo milczymy, jednak robimy to razem i po każdej kolejnej nocy okraszonej pocałunkami tłumiącymi łzy udaje mi się utrzymać ciepło w ciągu dnia o parę chwil dłużej. Gdy zwycięstwo przypada dziewczynie z pierwszego dystryktu, której udało się zabić prawie połowę pozostałych zawodników, czuję się całkowicie martwa.  
  
To nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy umieram; pomimo dość licznych starań i okazji nigdy nie udało mi się zrobić tego do końca.  
Po raz pierwszy czuję jednak w sobie choćby namiastkę ciepła, zupełnie jakby do otaczającej mnie ciemności wniósł cienką świeczkę. Jej płomień nie wystarczy do ogrzania mnie; jest drżący i delikatny, a z każdym drgnieniem topi kolejny kawałek wosku i w końcu zostanie tylko on, gotowy do pochłonięcia całego pokoju włącznie ze mną (a przynajmniej tego się obawiam).  
  
Jestem jednak dziewczyną, która igra z ogniem, więc czy tak naprawdę to mogło się skończyć inaczej?  
***  
Nie powinnaś go od siebie odtrącać.  
_Haymitch ma rację?_


End file.
